1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative lights and more particularly pertains to a new decorative light assembly for selective attachment to a wide variety of surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of decorative lights is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,651 describes a miniature light base and connector. Another type of decorative lights is U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,414 having an elongate housing structure have a base plate, a first planar cover plate and a second V-shaped cover plate hingedly mounted to the first planar cover plate to selectively provide viewing of Christmas tree sockets and bulbs for permanent mounting relative to an exterior surface of a dwelling.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that attaches and detaches to a variety of surfaces.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a universal mounting base that incorporates numerous types of mounting methods.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new decorative light assembly that utilizes magnets for ease of mounting to metal surfaces.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new decorative light assembly that can be mounted to different types of surfaces from one light to the next.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a plurality of base members. Each has a top wall, a back wall, and a pair of side walls that are attached to and extend away from the top wall. A plurality of illumination devices are fixedly coupled to an upper surface of each of the top walls. A plurality of mounting plates selectively couple each of the illumination devices to a ferromagnetic surface. A plurality of attachment plates selectively coupling each of the mounting plates to a non-ferromagnetic surface has a first side and a second side. An attachment means is coupled to each of the second sides of the attachment plates.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.